poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's narration/Going to Monster High
This is how Ryan's narration and going to Monster High goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go to Monster High: 13 Wishes. film begins with Ryan standing on an Eyptian background Ryan F-Freeman: Our story begins a long, long time ago. In a freaky and fabulous place. pulls down a screen Ryan F-Freeman: Gigi, the genie of the lantern, was racing to stop her shadow sister Whisp from doing a great evil. grabs one of the finders of her lantern, Fawn by the hand and runs with her Gigi Grant: Hurry, Fawn! We have to get you to the mirror room before she finds you. appears Whisp: Gigi, my sister. Gigi Grant: gasps She's found us! Hurry! Whisp: You have something of mine. Gigi Grant: Whisp, leave Fawn alone! Fawn: Ugh, hello? Who are you talking to? grabs her hand and drags her to the mirror room Gigi Grant: Quickly! In here! follows Whisp: The finder of the lantern has one wish left. And she will wish the shadow genie all powerful! Fawn: Wish the shadow genie all powerful. Wait. Why did I just think of that? Gigi Grant: You must resist. The wish is yours to make. Whip's influence over you has grown to strong. Grimm's magic mirror will show you who you truly are. slithers under the door Whisp: Too late, sister. Her thoughts are mine and so is her wish! Fawn: Grant all power to the shadow genie. Gigi Grant: Fawn, do not be influenced. gasps eclipse happens and Whisp materializes and grows legs Whisp: The eclipse makes me real! And then the wish will make it last forever! Gigi Grant: No! runs to Fawn with the mirror Whisp: Quickly! Wish all power to the shadow genie! Fawn: I wish all... Gigi Grant: No! the mirror up to Fawn's face Whisp: No. Fawn: Whoa. mirror shatters and the eclipse passes Whisp: NO!!!! turns back into a shadow Whisp: All the power... Gigi Grant: The eclipse is over. The danger's passed. Wish for something. Anything. Fawn: I wish all.. THIS WOULD GO AWAY!!!! Whisp: NO! Gigi Grant: As you wish! her hands wish comes true and Whisp, the 13 pieces of the broken mirror and Gigi are sucked back into the lantern Ryan F-Freeman: And so the lantern was lost in the sands of time. Until now. studios presents, a Transformersprimefan Production, in associations with BBC, Activision, Hasbro, Disney, Sky Blue and many other companies. The film title appears in from of the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy game style: "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go to Monster High: 13 Wishes" cast shows up one by one as their voice actors and actresses appear screen changes to the Autobot base in the Transformers: Prime World Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Galvatron! I will find you. Thomas: Matau, what are you doing? Matau T. Monkey: Playing hide and seek. I am looking for those former Cons. Ryan Tokisaki: Well. I guess Megatron is dead out there. sees Bertram Matau T. Monkey: Gotcha! Bertram T. Monkey: Aw. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. That is 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45? the digger comes in Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Scoop. What is the News? Scoop: Ratchet found another world. Ryan Tokisaki: Does this be Megatron fighting Crash at Skull Rock? Because that will be cool. Bertram T. Monkey: Come on. carries Megatron, in jet mode, to the control room Matau T. Monkey: sarcastically Where oh where could he be? Sunset missed him so much. Ryan F-Freeman: Let us hope he's on holiday. Bertram T. Monkey: I sure wish that I can be Sunset's bodyguard. If Megatron is late, he would get cringed teeth fired. Megatron: Ahem. into bot mode You're carrying me. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Ratchet. What world you found? Ratchet: It's a world where monsters go to school. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. You was so good at hiding, I don't know where you are. Sunset Shimmer: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Ryan can open a portal while you open the Groundbridge. Ratchet: Oh it. opens a portal Ryan F-Freeman: So. Who goes first? Matau T. Monkey: Hungry. Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Matau. Hungry for adventure! See you at Monster High! into the portal Matau T. Monkey: I'm afraid. rest of the team follow as "We Are Monster High" starts playing Ryan Tokisaki: We are monsters, we are proud~ Matau T. Monkey: We are monsters, sing it loud~ Sci-Ryan: High school's a horror~ Can't get out of my bed~ Crash Bandicoot: Everybody's talking, but it's not in my head~ Sci-Twi: They say, "Don't be different, be like them instead,"~ Emmet: But they can't keep us down 'cause we're Monster High-bred~ Cody Fairbrother: The clock is striking thirteen~ Twilight Sparkle: Whoa oh oh oh oh on!~ Jessie Primefan: It's time to cheer for your team!~ Whoa oh oh oh oh oh!~ Matau and the Skylanders: You are the ghoulest ghoul by far!~ So don't be afraid of who you are!~ the song still plays, Ryan feels pain inside and begins to turn into a Clawdeen Wolf version of himself called "Rya-deen Wolf" and Sci-Ryan transform into fish monsters Crash Bandicoot: and spins and when he stops spinning, he transformed into a Cleo d' Nile version of himself called "Crash D'Nile" Ryan comes apart and when he got put back together, he turned into a Frankie Stine version of himself called "Evil Ryanie Stein" else except the Autobots transform to monsters and creatures Ryan and the Dazzlings: We are Monster High~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan